From the Darkness
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Bringing Sasuke back Naruto is soon worried that perhaps he hadn't reached him in time. Trying to help him from his dark corner, they both find so much more. NaruSasu


**~yaoi, don't own Naruto, NaruSasu! XP~~~**

**-oh, and a good song to listen while reading this would be Pieces by Red, it's good :3!**

From The Darkness ~ Kurayami no Naka Kara

His very soul was being consumed. Pulled deeper and deeper into darkness, he became a different person. The person who I admired, who I tried to be like, who even though was my rival was my best friend, was disappearing. So far… he was so far into that darkness I began to think maybe I would never reach him. Even so, I never gave up hope. It was a promise not only to the other people who cared about him, but to myself, that I would save him. My intentions were to bring him back… or die with him. Then why am I looking down at him? Why is he dying in my arms?

The light that had already begun to fade in his dark eyes has disappeared completely, but I can still feel his heart beating. It's so faint, like the silver lining that remains so lost inside him. However small and lost it may be, however dim it may seem from here I will reach it. His gaze so cold, so blank, penetrates every piece of my being, throwing me into the constant torment that is reality. Harsh as it may be I now know I have little choice. If I cannot convince him, his heart, he will surly die. To fail, what good am I? Where will all those hopes, those dreams, all the promises go as they escape me so… I will be a shell of myself, without that hope. That thin light that seems so distant is the only answer. I must reach it, break it open and spread its old, forgotten warmth.

Taking his cheek so gently, Naruto beheld the dying form in his arms, still searching his blank eyes. His body felt cold. Allowing his grip to tighten, he watched his lips slowly separate.

"Do it…" the raven haired boy spoke so dryly. "Just do it… I don't care anymore…" With his heart beating so fast, Naruto trembled. Shaking his head, his determination wavered slightly, but looking back into those hollow, hopeless eyes his epiphany came to light again. "Live, live for me…"

Tears rolling so quietly from his eyes, the blond gathered the tattered soul in his arms. Resting his head to his shoulder, he caressed his head, feeling silky, black hair. His other hand being placed on the boy's back, both reddened with blood, felt that still faint heartbeat. This embrace would mean everything to both of them. Physical contact, touching another, this every human long's for, and being so close since what seems like forever, they felt one. At peace, the world fading as if nothing ever happened, it was truly tranquil. Taking in this rare precious moment, Naruto breathed in so slowly.

"Sasuke…" his voice came out in a soft whisper. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end, the blonde's warm breathe warming his cold flesh. With another shallow breath he took in Naruto's scent. It was all too familiar, and as sweet as ever. Dying in this pleasant warmth, this radiant light wouldn't be so bad. How he wondered why he deserved to even die like this…

"I have no place lecturing you because that will only drag us further into unanswered questions that hurt us, and either way we still wouldn't understand each other any better," Naruto looked off into the distance almost as if searching for all the right answers, still feeling for that vague beat. "I wish I could make it all up to you and relief you of this horrible darkness you've succumbed… With all my heart I hope you know how I feel, because I'll do anything for you!"

Shaking, Naruto clutched onto the boy's almost limp body, breathing heavily. "You're my friend… I don't want to give up hope! I don't want to lose you!" his voice wavered. He felt a firm, yet weak grip on his shoulder, and looked into Sasuke's eyes. A pale skinned face adorned with black bangs met his gaze head on. His forehead weakly fell against Naruto's as he gazed into his brilliantly blue eyes that always shined with such loyalty and trust. He breathed heavy, shallow breaths as he saw the tears still clinging to them. Grasping onto him and holding the blond so close, Sasuke's eyes became heavier as their noses gently brushed with his unsteady swaying movement. Slowly, the light seemed to fade around him, only leaving him with that vivid blue engraved in his mind as he drifted out of consciousness.

The sky was bright with sunlit color as the day seemed to end so slowly. The hospital was like Naruto's second home as he stayed by Sasuke's side almost constantly. Being there when he woke was essential, who knew what was going to happen? Besides, the immense feeling deep in his heart to see those very eyes open and fill with light again was too hard to ignore. He wanted to be the one to do it, the one to be there, for him. Tears that managed their way from the constant worry in his mind broke out frequently as the number of days continued to increase. Did he reach that ray of hope in time?

When Sasuke did wake he seemed nothing but an empty shell. Few words escaped the raven's mouth even as he was asked question upon question. Being watched constantly for any strange behavior there wasn't much he could do, let alone places he could go. All Naruto could do was silently watch from the distance.

I've never felt such a need to be so close to anyone. Since that day I brought him to the hospital I've longed to be with him again, so close. There isn't much I can do as of now, I feel so powerless. Right now he's forced between himself, a limbo of darkness and light. It must be hard for him. I just want him to find his happiness…

After several harsh weeks things cleared up, and Sasuke was able to more freely go where he wished, or at least go home. However, Naruto was asked to keep a close eye on him, this being both a good and bad thing. They were not quite on talking terms, but this in turn would help Naruto close the gap between them.

As Sasuke walked slowly to his front door his eyes remained locked on the ground. Pausing before the door he heard other footsteps come to a rest behind him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, opening his door slightly.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Naruto said sternly, his confidence shaken from the cold words. Sasuke walked into his home without so much as a glance, and the blond followed, quietly closing the door behind him. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Sasuke leaned resting his elbows to his knees.

Naruto looked warily to his shadowed face, "I'm… supposed to make sure you're okay…" His words were replaced only by silence. Sasuke glared up, his eyes piercing.

"What did you really come here for?"

"T-that's what I'm really here for!" Naruto shot back reluctantly. He watched as the dark haired boy sneered, looking out the window. "We're… I'm worried about you…" There was no response. "Look, I know you don't want to be here, this place now being the very object of your revenge…I know it must be hard to be forced to forget about all your plans, but you could of easily been killed if we all didn't care so much!"

From where he was standing in front of him, Naruto still couldn't see his face. Sasuke was still so distant from him. There wasn't anything he could say to prove to him in any way that it was better this way. It brought pain to his heart that such things never come out the way as wanted, that there is always some contradiction to everything. Turning and opening the door he glanced back at the shadowed figure. "Don't forget that you're supposed to take your anger out on me…"

When several days had passed yet again, Naruto came to the conclusion that Sasuke must be concealing himself in his room. Concerned, he made his way to the darkened, lonesome apartment. Knowing well he probably wouldn't be easily let him in he decided to come in by the window. With a few taps on the glass Naruto pulled open the window to peek inside. As his blue eyes scanned over the dimly lit room, they came to stop at the bed. Sasuke lay almost motionlessly, facing towards the wall. The only thing he could see was his back.

"Hey," Naruto said lightly jumping soundlessly to the floor.

Sasuke rose from his place to sit wordlessly on the edge of the bed. He looked up, a dull, weak look in his eyes. His emotionless face showed only fatigue, an eminent sign that he hadn't eaten, and by the look of the rest of the room, he hadn't done much of anything. Was he just waiting to die?

"You haven't even eaten, have you?" His words were dull as he looked down at the listless boy. Naruto looked to the ground, disappointed in the other, and climbed back into the windowsill. "I'll be back…"

There was a light thump as Naruto set a bag of groceries on the table. He came in the way he had before, and Sasuke sat silently in the same frail position. "Here…"

The dark haired boy looked up with a sharp glare in his eyes. "Ch', you're as annoying as ever…"

Ignoring the rude statement Naruto began to try to find answers. "So are you planning on just dying in here? The least you could do is take care of yourself…"

"I'm the least to worry when my justice hasn't been righted," the blonde's own icy look was casted on Sasuke as he rose to his feet. "You haven't held up your end of the deal either…"

Gripping his collar, Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto's, yet both not realizing how close they were again.

"So you wanna start a fight, huh?" Naruto clutched onto the others wrists. "In your condition…" With a slight push he forced Sasuke to step back, causing them to stumble back onto the bed.

Still holding his wrists, Naruto looked into dark eyes that danced with conflicting emotions which seemed unreadable. He grinned, "I'd easily knock you down…"

Pinned under Naruto's now heavier body, Sasuke let himself fall limp. Trying to balance over the other, Naruto felt his heart start to rapidly beat as he looked into slightly softened, dark eyes. Almost mesmerized he unconsciously reached to carefully brush stray black hairs from the boys face. He felt the flawless ivory skin of his cheek. Those eyes still so lifeless, so far, clenched at the Naruto's heart as his hand ran through the silky, charcoal strands. Lowering his head closer to take in the others scent and look closely upon their expression, Naruto was slightly startled when Sasuke turned his gaze directly to him.

Their noses just touching again, they froze, blue rays clashing against onyx. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as the other still lay so motionless. Almost as though gravity took control of him, Naruto's muscles relaxed and he lowered, his lips meeting Sasuke's in a gentle kiss. He couldn't help but press against the other soft lips that felt amazingly warm as he pulled away to face the deadly silence that followed.

Naruto stared at the emotionless face before him, surprised by his own actions. Many things rushed through his head. He felt somewhat confused by what his body was telling him as he put his hand to his mouth, a pleasant taste lingering on his lips.

"Don't look like such an idiot. It was only a kiss…"

Naruto came to from the hollow words, but they felt like nothing but a slap to the face. It made something in him twist a little.

"So," he started almost dryly, "it's meaningless?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but Naruto had to see if what he had just felt was true, and going by how it was supposedly meaningless, he took this rare opportunity. He pressed his lips to the ravens again, this time more vigorously. As his eyelids slowly lowered, he knew this felt different from that one time. Everything felt different, there was so much more there, so much more to feel. His heart felt heavy in his chest, but he still didn't understand.

When he gripped onto that hair, Naruto tasted at Sasuke's bottom lip, pressing harder against him still, deepening the kiss. Briskly pulling away for air, he looked to see his eyelids held half mass. Sasuke had barely moved at all, leaving him to wonder whether or not if this was right, although something in his body begged for that physical contact that was so hard to overlook.

"Sasuke…" he whispered almost unintentionally taking the boy into his arms. Nestling his face into the others neck he could feel their hearts beating so strongly. It felt truly wonderful, being so close. He lifted his head to look at him again, and took the boys face into his hands thoughtfully, and his body soon took over.

There was still no response from Sasuke as Naruto's hands ventured under his shirt. The blond felt the muscle toned chest of the thin, pale body. Kissing and nipping the soft flesh of his neck, Naruto opened Sasuke's shirt and slowly slid his hands to the brim of his pants. Pausing to gently kiss the unmoving boys nose, he continually wondered what he was doing, but looking to those lost eyes again and again he longed to change them. He wanted to give a reason for him to live, make him believe in something, even if it was just as simple as making him believe in these feelings that swarmed his heart.

Even with all the doubts riddling his mind with uncertainty Naruto pulled off Sasuke's pants exposing never before seen flawless, pear colored flesh. Hot blood rushing through his veins, he rested his head to the others. Sasuke's eyes glistened with worry as he felt the boys hand coax the skin below his navel into hardness.

"That's what I'll do," Naruto breathed. He touched his face, caressing it carefully with his fingers. "I'll make you believe, because I know it's too late to stop myself now…"

Locking his lips onto those silent, moist ones again, he slipped a finger between Sasuke's legs. As he loosened the tight muscle, he kissed sweetly at his jaw line, inserting yet another digit. Finally receiving a shallow huff from him, Naruto sat up to swiftly remove his sweater. Positioning his waist between slender, fragile legs, he buried his face into Sasuke's neck. He could feel him clench his teeth as he slowly entered him.

Steady thrusts brought heavy breaths as Naruto continued to press harder and hesitantly looked to him again. Sasuke had covered his face with his forearm, clearly holding back and as soundless as before. Panting into his ear Naruto moaned softly. It felt wrong to do this even if he was just letting him, but it felt so good.

"Sasuke…" he whispered continuing to work towards some kind of response, something to tell him he was alright. With sweat beading on his forehead he pressed Sasuke's legs back once more, deeply reaching the spot that seemed to cause the boys body to tense. Naruto involuntarily moaned as he reached his climax, filling the boy with hot fluid, and almost as suddenly there was a reluctant, hushed moan from Sasuke as the flesh of their stomachs became slick. Naruto kissed the heated, damp flesh of his forehead with little satisfaction…

It was something I didn't plan. Maybe deep down I longed for it, the heat of that touch. I can't help but feel guilty though, he never gave me permission, nor did he say not to, but it couldn't be helped. There has to be some way to make him see. I know deep down there's still that kindhearted person I've come to adore… But why does it feel as though I'm losing a winless battle?

The room was a deep indigo color as the moonlight left its supple, white light to fill in the darkness with a subtle glow. Naruto stood with his back towards the bed as he zipped his sweater, his eyes shining in the dim rays. He made his way to the door and opened it, the light from the hall spilling from the threshold. Sasuke sat up tiredly and stared blankly at the blond standing in the open doorway.

"Maybe one day you'll understand…" his voice was deep and raspy.

Sasuke stared at his back, slightly bemused. "…W-what's that suppose to mean?" His words were left to linger in the silence as the others figure disappeared behind the door as it slowly closed, shutting out the halls light.

* * *

There seemed to be nothing to do as the whole village felt as listless as ever. Birds chirped noisily outside as the town was in its typical weekday quite bustle, but either way it still felt empty to Sasuke as he watched from his window. He felt more alone than before, was Naruto going to come back? The breeze rustled leafs of the trees and blew loose the petals of fresh late spring blossoms into the air to slowly fall to the grass. His eyes, that glowed with the suns orange rays, traveled over to the table where a bag still sat.

As the days began to pass, Sasuke started to wonder where Naruto went. Whenever he heard footsteps in the hall he watched the door. Waiting, seeing if maybe this will be the day he could see that smile and those breathtaking blue eyes walk through it. No one came. Each time he ate the food that was so thoughtfully left for him he would remember that day. He'd see him glare at him with that icy look; he saw the way he looked at him as he kissed him, the way it felt as he held him in his arms whispering his name. His sweet smell still lingered on him, his clothes, and even as he slept it felt as though he was there.

On long walks in the most secluded spots around the village, he'd get lost in the blue sky. There was a pain in his heart that grew more painful each day he didn't see him. He knew he'd never just leave the village without telling anyone, there wouldn't be much reason to do anything like that. Maybe he was out training, or sulking at home for some reason, which he hoped he hadn't done anything stupid.

Going to the source he asked the hokage, who not only told him Naruto would be gone for a few weeks on a mission, but asked if he wished to do small jobs around the village. He accepted the offer, needing money for food, but no amount of small jobs he did here and there seemed to relive his mind of Naruto.

Every day I look at that door or stare towards the window hoping he'd show up as he did before. I must be a truly horrible person to push even Naruto away. To be honest, I didn't want to come back here, but after being forced to stay and constantly brainwashed I had little choice. Seeing him smile just because I woke up that day in the hospital was enough to make me stay. Originally I never wanted anyone in, I could care less if I sat here and died, but I know now I was being selfish. He showed me he cared. Maybe that's why he did what he did...

Sasuke stood in the shower, the water spraying over his pale body to trickle down it, rolling over each curve and muscle. He leaned with his hand rested to the wall to let the water cascade down his neck as he tilted his head down. With a deep breath he closed his eyes for what must have been the millionth time, all those images of those few days that seemed so bright naturally filling his mind. Slightly shuddering he ran his hand through his dark hair. The water was ice cold.

As another long, lonely evening came to an end Sasuke readied himself to go to bed early. It felt as though he was being somehow tortured for all his wrong doings. He couldn't ever remember a time where he wanted to see him so badly. Each time the thought of him coming back reared in his head he could feel his heart jump. His mind would always go blank, and he'd come back in a strange dizziness from the memories. It was really starting to annoy him. No matter how he looked at it, he'd end up feeling the same. Without Naruto, his world seemed darker.

Sitting hunched over on the edge of his bed he rubbed his face, flustered for probably the third time today. His head snapped up as he heard the window slide open. He stared, practically praying it'd be him. Naruto jumped in to land softly on his feet, the window now being his new entrance. He stood and faced Sasuke, his blue eyes gleaming, fully showing the content that filled him. There was a small, sweet smile on his lips.

"Hey," he smiled, placing a hand to his hip. Sasuke stared at him, taking in his full form. He looked as healthy and happy as ever. Finally after all these weeks he was standing right before him. As he caught himself gawking the dark haired boy looked down, his cheeks feeling warm.

Naruto stepped closer, "Hey, are you alright?" He reached out to touch him, "Have you been eating-"

Sasuke quickly smacked his hand away, "I'm fine…"

Stepping back the blond looked concerned but soon replaced that look with his same brilliant smile. He always had a way to act like nothing had happened before…

"You hungry?" Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a coin pouch that was about to burst. Sasuke looked up to see that smile, "Let's get some ramen!"

Even though he was only in a t-shirt and sweat pants, Sasuke could feel that his stomach was empty again. Looking to the other again, he rose to his feet. "Fine."

The village seemed at its normal, although there were several people that took second glances to the two walking to the shop, but it was given little acknowledgment. As the two took their seats Naruto kindly demanded two bowls of ramen. The old man was taken slightly by surprise to see Sasuke, but soon a small smile graced his lips warmheartedly.

There was little said between the two as Naruto helped himself to another serving. He talked to the old man about his long mission and how it was tiring, but mostly kept to himself, as did Sasuke. When Naruto was full, he paid and they left in his content.

It seems like he's forgotten what had happened, although I doubt he'd be that clueless. He walks with such confidence now, I almost admire it. I can feel my heart beating so clearly, and I'm left wondering what this feeling that's throbbing inside me, that's screaming foreign words at me is…

Sasuke stared at those radiant eyes as the moon's pale light reflected from them. Naruto looked towards the window with a small smile, and glanced back to the others perplexed look. "Well, I'm glad to see your doing better. I guess I'll come and check on you another time…"

The blond stepped closer to the window, lifting his hand in a small wave. In his mind Sasuke panicked, there was something he still felt he had to say. For some reason, he just couldn't let him leave yet. He almost didn't want him to leave at all. That light he brought him, which warmed his heart, was now so precious. Now he knew for certain that deep down, he'd changed.

"Naruto," he stepped towards him. Naruto turned, a look of surprise replacing his smile. Sasuke inched a little closer, trying to find those words, and gripped at his arm, "Naruto…"

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto grinned slyly to himself as the others face drew so close.

"What… What did you mean the night you left?" Not waiting for a reply he edged onward in a soft voice, "I've been thinking about it ever since that night. I've- I can't understand…"

Sasuke looked to the floor, frustrated he'd come on so desperately. There hadn't been enough time to even find the words he was looking for. Now he was appearing to be an idiot. With a jolt he felt lukewarm fingers grace his cheek. That touch… It made his heart drop even as he returned his unsure eyes to that warm smile. Naruto took hold of his shoulder, but Sasuke tried to pull away, he still wanted to find those words, answer the questions that have been plaguing his mind. His heart began to beat wildly against his chest, his emotions viciously conflicting inside him. Holding Naruto less than arms length with both hands he breathed roughly. "Naruto…"

Pulling him closer, the blond held Sasuke tight against his chest. "It's alright…" As his frustrated expression was washed from his face, Sasuke stared helplessly into those deep pools of blue. There was nothing else he could do; he couldn't push away this warm light that drew him in, at least, not again. This might not be what he was looking for, what he had so thoughtfully planned… No, but it was better. Naruto was trying to fill that emptiness, and this time he wasn't going to push him away.

That sweet scent surrounded him as Sasuke buried his face to Naruto's shoulder, breathing deeply as he felt a hand caress the back of his head. His fingers scratched at the fabric of the blonde's sweater. Holding him so tightly, he didn't want to let go, and deep in the pit of his stomach something yearned for more.

"Sasuke…" Naruto held the others face again. He pressed his body against him as his eyes were locked onto his lips. A shock ran up Sasuke's spine as he felt those lips pressed firmly to his. Naruto continued to press, pushing Sasuke back as he allowed him access to the inside of his mouth. Before he knew it he stumbled onto the bed, again, feeling Naruto's tongue slip between his lips. The warm, slick muscle danced inside his mouth, rubbing against Sasuke's. A heated hand ran under his shirt as their tongues struggled for dominance, the faint taste of ramen still remaining, but still overpowered by the blonde's own delicious flavor.

Breaking for air their eyes locked again. Sasuke searched the radiant blue seeing desire flowing vibrantly as he slowly reached to touch a soft cheek. No longer able to consciously control his actions, he was lost in an immense feeling that chocked the air from him. Nothing but heat filled his body, nothing but Naruto was in his mind as he pulled those sweet lips against his again.

Naruto tenderly bit at Sasuke's neck as his hands explored over now exposed skin. A kiss was placed to his lips as the blond slid his two fingers into him. They carefully pressed in and out, driving the his body to want more. He brushed his cheek to another as Naruto glided his fingers further and removed them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, clenching his whole body as the blond pressed his waist to him. As Naruto's thrusts slowly sped up, Sasuke's body started to cry that same intoxicating pleasure as it had before. Concentrating only on that bliss, Naruto pushed his thighs back further.

The others hot breath heating the hollow of his ear, Sasuke dragged his nails against his back, leaving red marks which only made Naruto moan as he moved more vigorously. The intense heat making their bodies sweat, Sasuke panted as he started to go numb, losing himself in ecstasy. A whiteness flashed before his eyes as Naruto grasped onto him more befalling to his own breathtaking delight.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered so desperately with bated breath. Their nude bodies soon collapsed in the warm mess they created. His face alight with content, Naruto pushed his dark hair to the side lying next to him in a gentle embrace. With eyes so heavy, Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips.

There aren't enough words to explain how it feels to be held in those arms again, but I still can't comprehend why Naruto, why now… With this old, forgotten feeling filling my heart I can't imagine why I would try to avoid this. Was I that far into the darkness? Was I so consumed by it, by myself, that I couldn't see I can live my life this way? If I would have known, maybe it would have been this way a long time ago. As much as it surprises me, I want to be with Naruto, no matter what means necessary.

Magnificent orange waves of sunlight casted its color all over the impoundment of the skies as crickets and cicadas sang their songs to the warm, but comfortable heat. A calming breeze rustled the heavy tops of tall lavender flowers and coral lilies that surrounded the clean, dark watered marsh. A stray cat darted out of the bushes at a small animal, startling Naruto and Sasuke as they sat on the high bank overlooking the inspiring scene. The blond looked to the other with a smile that reached far beyond his eyes.

"I could go for some ramen about now... Ya think we could grab some after this mission is finally over?"

Sasuke leaned back on his elbow resting his hand to his raised knee with a snicker. "When don't you want ramen?"

"When one of us spends the night," he curtly hummed mischievously, and beamed again to the small bit of pink that dyed the raven's cheeks, who soon looked away, brushing it off as if nothing. Naruto rested his forearms to his knees with a pleased look, and took a deep breath. "You think this will last a long time?"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes slipped back to the other as his blue orbs continued to look to the marsh.

"This happiness," his voice was unexpectedly gentle, yet serious.

Watching the gleam of honesty in his eyes, Sasuke thought for a moment. It wasn't far from true, they were fairly happy the way things were as of now. Each time they were together there was this unsaid joy that lay so nicely in the air, but they both consciously knew it, the fact of admitting it was a little hard. True bliss was easy to ruin. As for now they could only hope the rest of the world agrees with them and stays so peaceful, at least for the time being.

"I think," Sasuke looked to the few birds that flocked across the sky, his voice full of his new found meaning for life. "As long as I have you, so long as you're alive, I'll always be happy."

Naruto went rigid and stared almost dumbfounded to Sasuke's strangely glimmering eyes, he still wasn't use to it. He crawled over the high grass and stumbled over to the other boy, who looked at him dully as he continued to search his eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't of said it," Sasuke cocked his head a little, his face once again back its typical, expressionless look. The blond still stared at him, finding something to say, but his head was rushing to fast to think straight. So, he grabbed that pale, immaculate face and covered those lips with his own. Slightly stunned Sasuke's eyes shot open, but the kiss deepened and he couldn't help but lean into it.

Then Naruto looked at him in a way he never saw before and his sapphire eyes were almost as angelic as his voice. "I love you."

It was hard not to look at him almost as utterly shocked as Naruto had before. He pressed his lips together and bit at the bottom one as the boy continued to wait for some kind of acknowledgement. The simple fact that he loved him wasn't all that traumatizing. For the longest time he could tell by the way he looked at him, the way he touched him, everything. His heart fluttered endlessly, so much so that he had this incredible urge to tackle him, but being the way he was it was pushed far away in the confines of his mind. He knew deep down he really did love him too, and even though he hadn't said it yet he hoped Naruto knew. So instead he just looked at him with softened eyes, in a way that only he could, with all the kindness and love in his heart.

Naruto smiled and giggled a little because he did know, but his laughter was soon a loud shriek as Sasuke smacked the back of his head very sternly.

"Idiot!" Sasuke barked so close to that old familiar tone when they were once so young. "Don't do things like that in the middle of a mission. What if someone like Sakura saw?"

"Na, they're all going to find out sooner or later!" The blond rubbed the back of his head, his brow raised in frustration.

With a sigh Sasuke sat more comfortably facing the other. "You better pray they don't, that'd be a whole new kind of hell." Naruto scowled childishly, and being unable to hold it back Sasuke gave him a chaste, soft kiss.

"Calm down or we're not going anywhere or doing anything when we get home," Sasuke huffed contently, mostly at making the other boys cheeks turn such a nice color as he laid back onto the grass lazily.

With that Naruto fell back releasing a deep breath, and he stared to the endless sun filled sky above, holding those fingers tightly.

You will always be my happiness Naruto, forever. I can only hope nothing will ever destroy this fragile life we're living, but that's futile of course. So even if the worst happens, even if we only end up hurting each other, I'll still love you. You've saved me, from more than just myself, and helped me to see that there is so much more to this world than hate, an escape from what seems like the end. No matter what you believed in me, and now I shall do the same for you. That darkness is no more, being as it is it will still linger in the deepest depths, but you know as much as I do now that no matter how impossible it may appear that it can be casted away with light, with love. I'm no longer lost, because from that darkness a new bright light that brought new life was born.

**~Naru tricked Sasuke, haha :P**

**you know you love the happy ending:D~**

**comment?**


End file.
